ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yuzuru Fushimi/@comment-38426889-20191018105040
i wrote over 2k words of lovemail for u but i cant post it on here bc its really personal �� but honestly youre just something so? personal to me and i cant help but talk about you in such an intimate way? honestly from the first time i saw you i was so!! taken by you!! youre so gorgeous and breathtaking and. i was so????? taken aback by that???? since then i started to read more of your stories and before i knew it you were my favorite person in the whole world. from your unique, lovable personality to your inpsirational character, you really never fail to make me happy. even when im sad and crying just thinking about you provides me so much joy. you helped keep me going! you helped me become a stronger person! you helped me be more confident! you helped me be happier! you helped me feel comfortable in myself and feel pride in who i am! yes, its all thanks to you. again, getting too personal. but really, can it be helped? when youre someone who has shaped me in such a unique way? when its you who has pushed me to become a better person? when its you and you only who has given me so much joy, while asking for so little in return? every time i read your stories i smile, laugh, sometimes cry, and maybe frown. i think about you all the time. you make me so emotional. sometimes i cry simply by thinking about you? sometimes i smile simply by thinking about you. YOUVE MADE ME CRY SO MANY TIMES, but rarely out of sadness. honestly im a happy person thanks to you, but its also exclusively you who can push me to the point of joy where i end up crying. yes, its only you. no one, and nothing else makes me cry tears of joy. only you, yuzuru. you make me feel validated. you inspire me and give me a reason to be alive. you always look out for me, and give me the push to be who i want to be. since i started producing you, i started feeling like i genuinely have a purpose. i started feeling like i do have a reason to be alive, to be strong, and to keep going forward no matter what. your solo makes me feel so safe. hearing your voice, your words, your home screen lines, all make me feel so safe. i find a sanctuary within you. i find a purpose within you. i find joy, sadness, pride, confidence, love and so much more within you. who couldve known you would mean so much to me? i not only wish you a happy birthday; its too little. i wish you a lifetime of pure ecstasy and joy. i wish you moments full to the brim with happiness. i wish you a happy day every day. and of course, i wish for you to keep guiding me and helping me grow; for you to keep this smile on my face; and for you to always, always remain the reason i can have a purpose, and a reason to live. i love you, yuzuru. happy birthday.